


Introductions and the Manor.

by The Laughing Revenant (Pchan2017)



Category: Birdtale - Fandom, Dancetale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Things will get more interesting soon, i ship everyone, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/The%20Laughing%20Revenant
Summary: After reading It Became  Reality, I found that I really enjoyed the concept and asked if I might run with it. Thank you Popatochispfren for allowing me to write this.You create a world within your mind, to escape.. it is beautiful, it is free, and it is yours. And gradually, you find your world filled with friends who set out to help you.





	Introductions and the Manor.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Became Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692582) by [popatochispfren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochispfren/pseuds/popatochispfren). 



> Based off a story by Popatochispfren, thank you for allowing me to run with the concept to created! I hope if you stumble over this story that you might enjoy it.

Life can be full of surprises. It can also be incredibly DULL. Day after day of the same routine, the same boring conversations, the same stops on the train, the same the same the same! It left little wonder why you found your escape within your imagination. Behind closed eye lids, the world melted away to somewhere peaceful, where the daily stresses were forgotten for a time. Within the confines of your mind, you had created something beautiful, a place for you and only you. A place to call your own.

You knew it was not healthy, it was a measure of escape, but it was yours. It was yours and there was nothing anyone could do nor say to take it away from you. It began innocently enough. You envisioned a sprawling plain of clear air rustling through tall, untamed stalks of vibrant green grass. The sort of field you had only witnessed within the fanciful world of stories, television and the like. Over time, your mental landscape grew. Rolling hills of emerald green, soft clover to tumble through, shading trees to rest beneath and offer a variety of sweet fruits to whatever set your fancy that day.

But the best was yet to come. With all this open space, it still felt so empty. A babbling brook helped a little, but it was the addition of a house you only knew within your fondest dreams. A home you could never fathom to afford but could find yourself lost in, if given the chance. The wood as dark and would have been foreboding to anyone else should they have played witnessed to your mental creation, but to you... It was protection. Not a nail nor a board out of place. It was pristine in it's forgotten era.

You envisioned yourself each time you visited, skipping over the brook where the water ran thin in a trickling stream, up the sun kissed hill side, and taking in the marvel which was your escape. The first time you set foot within the place, it had been sadly empty, but with every return.. You found yourself adding more to it. A winding covered porch which wrapped about much of the house. Tall windows, secure and safe. The massive door, polished to shine as you placed your hand upon the silver door knob.

The metal was cool and soothing beneath your palm as it turned with ease, the door falling back away from you with not a creak nor a groan of protest at being disturbed. It was here where your mental adventures began. The color scheme changed often, to suit your needs, but you found yourself favoring red and gold against the nearly midnight dark wood. Though of course, some days the hues would lighten to a honey gold lacquer and would be draped in fine threads of soft blues, to deep purple.

Twin winding staircases housed a lovely Fourier, and it too changed to suit your tastes. Some days it carried an air of sophistication and grandeur, other days it was homey and comforting.Artifacts, priceless urns topped with roses, birds of paradise, lush ivy, and so forth.. Or perhaps sweet pansies and forget-me-nots. Whatever the mood you had brought with you, changed the Manor to suit what your subconscious called upon. It was not long at all, till you no longer had to focus upon every little detail, and allow the Manor to take shape as it would.

The sprawling mansion held so many amenities, that you often lost count of them, but one thing stayed the same for far too long. It was empty. As beautiful as it was, as peaceful as it was.. It was lonely. What good was opulence and splendor when you had no one to share it with? It was within the depths of despair, that the first inhabitant took form. He was shy, small, yet loving. You were not certain how he came to be.. Till you remembered a story you had read earlier that day.

It had been a sweet fiction, staring a fan created character based upon a game which you had enjoyed for sometime, till you could no longer bring yourself to click that true reset option. So rather then follow through with actions which would have turned your stomach and heightened your levels of stress, you had turned to the internet and its vast collection of stories and artwork to keep you entertained.

Huddled behind his hood, the shy creature peeked out at you with one worried, cyan glowing eye. "Hey.. It is OK.." You had never had to calm something of your mind's creation, even if he truth of the matter was that this was simply a copy of another's creativity, you held no claim to the creature you knew to be Dance, but you had an image of him and how he should be.. Shy, timid, fiercely loyal to those he cared for.

Taking to your knee, you held out your hand for him. Sure your version of this sweet skeleton may have been a little.. What was the word, freeform? But it did not matter. This was your world, and you could call up any image you wished. Within time, he grew to trust you and you found yourself spending many an hour enjoying a skill set that you honestly did not possess. Dancing was not something you often would attempt outside of your own imagination.. The last attempt had been a brutal failure and you would not visit that avenue again.

But here, within your mind. You were safe from your accursed two left feet and humiliation. You glided with ease, and matched his expert pace, followed his lead, and found for once in a long, dull life.. You were happy. However this was not to last for long, though Dance had indeed taken quite a shine to you, something as amiss. It did not take long to weasel the information out of him. He missed his brother.

The following morning when you visited your blissful home within your mind, you were delighted to find yourself swept up within an exciting Samba beat. Your heart raced to match the steady chorus of drums, brass, and the enticing strum of some stringed instrument.. You would have to look into just what elements this style called upon. However you were not given much time to dwell upon it, for your hand was suddenly clasped in a strong grip and you found yourself pressed firmly up against a ruffled, starch white shirt and spun to the tune.

You never knew a dance to be as provocative and yet streaming with energy. Your mystery partner had dazzled you so easily, that it was not until the dance had come to an end, and your head stopped spinning, that you discovered just who had drawn you within the enticing, if not a bit spontaneous, dance. He radiated sweet energy, a smile only hidden behind the bloom of a blood red rose, the stem void of thorns clasped between his teeth.

"Papyrus?" His chuckle was muffled behind the flower, till he plucked it free and tucked it behind your ear, assisting you up to your feet once more.. Honestly, the skeleton moved with grace that you had barely registered that he had held you dipped back, nearly off your feet as you had admired the handiwork of your own imagination. He appeared so real and well, to be frank, beautiful.

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE, DEAR HUMAN. MY BROTHER HAS SPOKEN SO FONDLY OF YOU." You had a lot of questions, but they could be saved for another day. The rest of said day, during what little time you had to remain within your beloved Manor, was spent watching the brothers show off their skills for you. It was a lovely sight, watching their styles blend into a perfect harmony. You were remiss when you had to bid them farewell and return to your daily grind once again. You had never hated your dull job more then you did that day.

Things continued like this for awhile, though you treasured your time with your dancing skeletons.. You were at heart, a little greedy. And so the flood gates were opened, one by one. You would discover a new skeleton within your home, or outside of it.. Tending the gardens, roaming the hedge mazes, lingering near the brook. With each new friend, came a need to summon his brother, and of course, the following day said brother would arrive.

Sometimes they scared you, but you reminded yourself.. This was your creation, if you were scared, then clearly something needed to be addressed. In truth, they were helping you. You faced up to a few minor fears thanks to them. One known as Edge, gave you the courage to face your own boss and insist upon that raise you had been denied for so long. It went almost as well as you had hoped, not the full amount you had asked.. But with a begrudging knowledgeable to your accomplishments, your stingy employer relented and gave you a marginal increase to your salary.

A sweet skeleton who you nicked named Feathers and his brother Angel, gave your heart wings to try out new experiences. With vacation time, you actually booked a ticket and flew! You had been scared of the concept of leaving the safety of the ground since childhood. But with their reassurance, you took off on your own adventures. It was simply a nice little trip away from the ice and snow of winter, and to a sunny, warm, and inviting tropical escape. You were rather pleased to be one of the few within your office to return with a golden tan while your pasty coworkers reminded you of the living dead.

Things continued upon this way for awhile, but as all good things came, so shall they leave. The market bottomed out. Your company you worked for, tanked. You found yourself scraping by on your savings while you scoured the want adds, the internet, and called in any request for help you heard upon the radio. Sadly, you were over qualified for some, under qualified for others, and sometimes just too late to put in your application. The unemployment rate within your city grew, and you knew you were yet again. A statistic.

You had to give up the apartment you had enjoyed for six long years, pack your belongings in a moving van and head back to the one place you thought you had left so far behind with hopes to never see again. Your parent's home town, and namely.. Their home. Regression, that is what it felt like. You had built yourself up so high from your humble beginnings, only to fall back with no safety net to catch you.

You were of course met with smug disdain from your siblings, they had called you several cruel and hurtful things the day you had left, abandoning them to the whims of your parents, but the escape had been a change you had needed within your life. Now? Your room had been taken over by the eldest of your younger sisters, and you had to take to the couch for sleep. Often you were denied even that, your bratty siblings insisting that you vacate your new bed, so they could binge watch some silly show, or veg out the night on sticky snacks and loud games.

Try as you might, you could not stop the old insecurities from slipping back in. And your parent's were no help at all. Of course they demanded rent from you the moment you crossed their threshold, that was to be expected and you were willing to do so.. Rent meant you had a measure of say in matters, what you did not expect was to find the clear, open scorn you received. You were a burden, and they reminded you of this fact often.

You were over joyed the day you finally landed a job. The last of your savings had went to rent of course, and you were certain one of your siblings had picked through your belongings to snatch away the measly amount you stashed away for decent food. The job may have been a massive step down from your former career, but any port in a storm was welcomed! The local theater, no..Not the sort to cater to the arts with talent and song.. The loud, ear splitting noise of modern entertainment. You did a little bit of everything, and you did it with a heart which was heavy yet eager.

The small amount you earned would gradually build up, and while you worked, you could look for a second job.

Two jobs meant less time at home, however less time with your Manor too. Soon enough, your small town came to know you as a jack of all trades. What you didn't know, you studied at the local library, or on the internet when your family was finally asleep and you could have some peaceful hours uninterrupted with your headphones perched upon your head as instructional videos played out before you.

Now you were never a master of any skill, but you were willing to get your hands dirty. So as your skill sets grew, so did your reputation for actually being useful. The theater soon had you mending small things here and there, be it a tear in a seat cushion, to figuring out why the dated cash register at the snack stand would not close. The gradually added a little bit more to your pockets and in time, you found yourself to be an assistant manager, score!

Though this was not the ideal job to stick with, moving up meant a small increase in pay as well as responsibility. You kept your promotions as quiet from your family for as long as you could, fearful that an increase in pay would mean an increase in rent. Of course they found out, and your fears were confirmed to be true, but that was fine.. You had squirreled enough away to do What you had been struggling to do for months now.

You got the hell out, again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will become more interesting, I promise! Just had to get the ground work down.


End file.
